The purpose of the Core Grant is to augment the resources of this Comprehensive Center in keeping with the objectives of the National Cancer Act of 1971. The University of Texas System Cancer Center M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute is undergoing a major physical an scientific expansion. It is our intent to continue to use the Core Grant to initiate and to mesh expanding programs, to continue to initiate and expand educational undertakings, to help to strengthen fundamental supporting pools and service and bring into being and continue to coordinate new programs. Aided by existing and other future potential support at this institution, specifically then, the goal of the Core Grant is to enhance research, the ultimate aim of which is to benefit the human cancer patient.